


Greed

by dai_naning



Series: Stories Told During Sunset [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: An AU within an AU, Folk Tale, Greed! Atsumu, M/M, Prince Sakusa Kiyoomi, Seven Deadly Sins, Violence, Wrath! Sakusa, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dai_naning/pseuds/dai_naning
Summary: Greed meets Wrath in a temple on a mountain’s peak to collect his payment. A story for a story. A story of the one who broke Time.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Stories Told During Sunset [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966024
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Greed meets Wrath in a temple above on a mountain’s peak. The trek up had been cold so Greed wraps the thick coat around himself tighter. He watches the wisps that come out whenever he breaths. He wonders if Wrath comes up here to feel serenity.

Wrath waits for him at a bench overlooking a view on top, a thermos of steaming tea to battle the cold next to him. He’s wearing thin layers and Greed feels cold just looking at him. Greed accepts a cup of steaming tea with a quiet thanks before taking a seat next to him.

"I heard from the others that you only take the best," Wrath says as a way to start a conversation. His ears are red from the cold. "That you only accept payments you deem worthy."

"Of course." Greed cools down the tea with a blow. "Why would I work hard to hoard all those treasures just to give them for free?"

Wrath side-eyes him. "Aren't you supposed to be repenting for your sin? Why are you making it worse for yourself?"

"I am repenting." The sincere voice of Greed surprises him. "I have been since I got this curse."

"Was it worth it?" 

"My sin?"

"Yes, was it worth whatever you are repenting for?"

Greed gives him an unreadable look. "Of course. I'd do it a million times over."

Wrath nods, slowly. He faces the view once more.

"This sin... it is not my memory," Wrath confesses. "I was told this memory was given to me in order to fill an emptiness of another me. The gods were afraid a man deprived of anything will cause a disruption again."

"Oh? And how did you know this?"

"A witch told me about the truth. That the gods had dealt with a sinner so grave they split the heavens to take him. I never knew why I had this memory nor was I told why. I only know I was given this memory in order to finally give a means to end a punishment. You know how finding my Patience is a key in ending my curse? I guess it’s a similar situation."

"So yer an instrument for another person. That doesn't make sense. Why you?"

"I thought and wondered too but I never understood the gods in the first place so I let it be." He turns to Greed, curious. "What is your remaining memory?"

Green gives him a sharp smile. The steam from the tea forms a sort of cloud in front of him. He looks distorted.

"Asking me for truth requires payment," Greed says, "are ya ready to pay again?"

Wrath clicks his tongue. "I'm afraid I have none left to my name."

Greed laughs but Wrath feels that he's not laughing at what he said but about something else. "That's ironic. Well then, care to get started on the story?"

* * *

There is a man who travels all over the world. He speaks in a strange accent but speaks Japanese fine. The man charms the locals he meets on his travels and tells them he is searching for a gem unlike any other.

During a trip on a boat, he plays a round of poker with the other travelers. An Englishman recognizes the strange device in his hand and asks why it is broken. The man grins and shows him the intricate gold markings of heaven and stars.

“If I touch it,” he says, “I’m afraid I’ll destroy it somehow. It is too precious to risk it.”

“How strange your train of thought is,” the Englishman says. “But do tell me, where are you headed? You have told stories of the hundreds of places you have been to. I’m curious as to where your destination is next or why you travel so often.”

The man smiles and tucks the device safely into his pocket. “Do you want to know of a secret? I’m looking for the best gem there is.”

“A gem? What gem?”

“I do not know,” the man answers. “But I know there is a gem unlike any other.”

“I know of a gem,” a woman says as she folds out of the game, “a human who is compared to a gem.”

The man leans forward, intrigued. “Oh? Do tell.”

The woman excitedly tells him of a story, or a myth with how unlikely it is, of a prince.

There is a prince who is locked up in his palace. The public does not know his face or heard his voice at all but the servants whisper to the outside folk that he is as fair as a doll and as graceful as a bamboo folding fan. They say the silken kimonos handcrafted specifically for him are blessed by his beauty and that no gem can compare to him. He is a treasure and the country rejoices about their beautiful gem.

“Which country is this?” The man asks, fully invested.

“It is the country we will be passing on our journey,” the woman says. The man hums thoughtfully as the woman adds, “There are also other talks about him.”

“Do share them.”

“There are talks that he is blessed by a creature?” The woman frowns as she tries to think of the word. “What is it… it is a foreign word. A kit-su-na?”

The man blinks and gives her a smile. “A kitsune? How curious. Why do they say he is blessed?”

“There are two moles on his forehead,” the woman says, pointing at her own forehead. “Like an animal bite, it is oddly placed above his eye.”

Ah. The man grins and reveals his card as the dealer demands. Straight flush; the highest of the table. “It seems I’ve won. Thank you for the story, I’ll be retiring to my room now.”

The man returns to his room to rest but his mind is running a mile per hour. He thinks of dark eyes and two dots above a thick brow. He closes his eyes and feels for the device.

He’s found him.

* * *

The royal palace is a large estate that could easily be a fraction of a large city. It has tall, looming walls guarded by guards who promised to lay down their life for the royal family. Inside this estate is a house where the crown prince resides. 

The crown prince likes to take midnight strolls through his private garden, enjoying the sweet scents of the flowers along with the slight breeze of the night. The moon serves as enough light for him and he navigates the garden easily. He enjoys his solitude and his servants have already bathed and dressed him for bed. It is him alone on this night of his regular stroll.

However, this night is not like any other. When he sees a strange man loitering in his private garden, he draws his sword. The prince easily startles but he is also quick to defend himself. The man, instead of cowering like any sane person would, grins at him widely.

The man looks his kimono up and down. The prince grimaces as he is in his sleep-wear and pushes down the urge to cover himself up. He pushes the tip of the sword closer to the stranger’s throat in warning.

“That’s a really nice kimono, ya got there,” the man comments, hands held up in surrender. “Are ya the prince?”

The prince narrows his eyes. “If I say I am, will you correct your manners and introduce yourself?”

“Is that all?” The man steps back and does a bow. “My name’s Miya Atsumu, yer highness. What about ya?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi,” the man obliges, warily. “And how did you get in my private garden?” Where were the guards?

“If yer curious were the soldiers are don’t worry,” Atsumu hooks a thumb behind him. “They’re all off to dreamland. They’re all safe, of course. Ya don’t need to fire them or anythin’ it’s not their fault.”

“Incompetence, especially at the expense of the prince’s safety will be counted as treachery,” Sakusa says matter-of-factly. “And your words will have no effect on this judgment. In fact, you will be joining them as they receive their punishment.”

“Woah, woah.” Atsumu holds his hands out in an attempt to pacify the prince. “Let’s slow down, okay? Besides, aren’t ya even curious how I got here?”

“I could just ask you during your punishment.”

“Why, ya don’t like my company that much?”

“You’re a trespasser,” Sakusa hisses. “Your eyes shouldn’t even be allowed to catch even a glimpse of me!”

“Hm, true. I forgot about royal rules for a sec there.” Atsumu flashes him a cheeky grin. “Can’t ya make an exception for me?”

Sakusa is getting a headache. “This- I shouldn’t even be having an argument with you. This is your last chance to tell me what you want. Is it riches? Are you here to assassinate me? What did you hope to achieve from sneaking inside the palace?”

“Will ya believe me if I said I wanna court ya?”

The sword lowers a fraction before Sakusa rights his grip. “I’ve never heard such an excuse before. Stop lying and tell me the truth before I send you to the executioner.”

“I’m not lying though,” Atsumu insists. He sighs as if Sakusa is inconveniencing him. “See, what was the point of bein’ honest? A man actually says the truth and they don’t believe him. What even is the point?”

“Why would I believe such an outrageous lie?” Sakusa retorts. “A man wants to court the prince? Even that aside, a commoner wants to court me? What can you give me? What can you give to the country if I say yes to your proposition of marriage?”

Sakusa realizes he made a mistake as Atsumu grins at him devilishly. “Oh, already thinkin’ about marriage? Didn’t know ya were a fast one, Sakusa.”

This is ridiculous. He should not be flustered. “Be quiet! Is that not where relationships eventually lead to?”

Atsumu considers this. “True. But some relationships don’t always lead there, y’know? Sometimes, people don’t work out and they go their separate ways. You know, like break up?”

Sakusa lowers his sword. He regards Atsumu curiously. “You seem to have abundant knowledge of this. Have you experienced it before?”

“Why, ya haven’t?”

“A prince is not allowed to frivolously indulge in relationships,” Sakusa answers wryly. “If I did, I’m certain the king and queen would faint.” He waves Atsumu away. “Enough of this chatter, just go. I have no energy to wake the executioner. You should consider yourself lucky.”

“Aw, yer already sendin’ me away?” Atsumu pouts before brightening up. “Oh, I’ll come back tomorrow then! See ya, Sakusa!”

Calling the prince so casually should have his tongue cut but Sakusa lets him be. “If you return I might not be as generous. Don’t come back.”

Atsumu looks back over a shoulder, cheeky grin in place. “That a challenge? You’ll never send me to the executioner anyway.”

Before Sakusa can retort, Atsumu vanishes into the shadows. Sakusa stares after him, trying to figure out if he can see his silhouette amongst the shadows. He finds none. He retreats to his house. He should have the guards reprimanded tomorrow.

* * *

“Yer a real softie, aren’t ya?” Atsumu asks, munching on an apple. In his other hand is a book. “Ya didn’t even give the guards any punishment. They’re still there when I went past them.”

Sakusa takes a deep breath before plunging the calligraphy brush into the pot of ink. “I’m certain I made it clear to you that I will not be as generous as I was yesterday. Are you that foolish that you forgot any sense of self-preservation to come back and taunt me?”

Atsumu throws the apple core into the garden through the open sliding doors. Sakusa glares at him before turning back to the rice paper. He should have cut his throat earlier.

Sakusa had already retired to his room after sending the servants away when he noticed Atsumu waiting in his room. The trespasser had a book, Sakusa’s book from his shelf, in his hand as he leaned against a wall. When Sakusa shut the sliding doors close, Atsumu looked up and casually greeted him.

Sakusa had drawn his sword once again only this time Atsumu met it with a dagger. It was twenty minutes of useless talk and aggressive struggle of his blade against another blade before Sakusa let him be. So far, he seems harmless anyway. He has his studies to attend to which he cannot slack off.

“Why are you here again?”

Atsumu closes the book. “I can’t exactly court you without actually meetin’ ya, can’t I?”

The brush presses harshly on the paper. The graceful line ends with a blot. Sakusa sighs before crumpling it and reaching for a new one. He starts again. “Again with that excuse? If it’s directions to the treasure you want, I cannot help you. Only the other ministers know about their location.”

“I told ya I’m not here for that. Hey, can I call ya Omi?”

Sakusa shoots him a look. “You’re insufferable. Does my status of being the prince not mean anything to you? Do you want me to draw my sword that much?”

“The first step of establishing a relationship is familiarity,” Atsumu says, ignoring his threats. “So, ya can call me Atsumu and I’ll call ya Omi. So anyway Omi, what’s yer favorite color?”

Sakusa does not reply and the sound of his brush substitutes as a pointed answer. Atsumu does not either care he remains silent or he just wants to talk.

“My favorite color’s yellow ‘cause it’s a nice color, y’know?” Atsumu lies down on his side, arm used as a pillow. “There’s just something about it that’s really calm and nice to look at. Ya see a bee and ya think of flowers. Ya see the sun and it reminds you of spring. Then, there’s also that yellow looks good on clothes. Oh, it’s also the color of gold. Isn’t it just pretty?”

Sakusa agrees but remains silent. Atsumu takes his silence as an invitation to continue. “Then, yellow is usually the color of happy stuff. Ya know, like festivals have this yellow glow to them? Oh, when I went to this country once there were these delicious pastries. Most of them were color yellow!”

Sakusa masks his intrigue. “Which country was it?”

Atsumu smiles. “I forgot the name but it was in the west? It was so pretty Omi ‘cause there were all these bridges and lights. Oh yeah, they have this large windmill I thought it could reach the sky. Then the houses were really cozy and warm too. The rivers were so clear and the fishes liked to jump out of the water.”

“That’s absurd,” Sakusa retorts. “Why would fishes jump out of water? Do they have wings?”

“Some fishes have these fins that look like wings,” Atsumu says, grinning. “So I don’t know, it’s not impossible.”

Sakusa sets his brush down. He will have to do them tomorrow. He turns to Atsumu with a raised brow. “If you’re capable of traveling to other countries I don’t think you need to steal from the palace. Or, is it a way to pass time?”

“Nah, I really just wanna court ya.” Atsumu sits up. “Why, Omi? Ya agreein’?”

“Spare me your attempts of humor,” Sakusa says drily, “and go home. It’s time for me to take my rest.”

Atsumu glances at the rolled out futon. “It looks spacious enough. Can’t we share? My legs are too tired to go back to my room.”

Sakusa pointedly reaches for his sword.

“Okay, okay!” Atsumu stands up, huffing. “Fine, I’ll go home. See ya tomorrow, Omi-kun!”

The headache seems to grow whenever Atsumu calls him that cursed name. “Don’t come back.”

“I’ll miss ya too!”

Sakusa shuts the door leading to his private garden. He takes a deep breath before putting out his lamp and sliding under the covers. He closes his eyes. Somehow, he has the vague feeling that Atsumu will be coming back tomorrow.

Should he keep a dagger instead?

* * *

Sakusa stares unimpressed as Atsumu lounges outside his door when he comes back from his midnight stroll. The man is swinging his legs, unbothered, on the raised platform. When he sees Sakusa approaching he waves excitedly and presents a wrapped parcel to the prince.

“This is for you, Omi,” Atsumu says as Sakusa hesitantly accepts it. “Open it up, I’m sure you’ll like ‘em!”

The prince sets the parcel down on his low study table. He looks around his room to make sure there are no other surprises before turning back to Atsumu who remained outside. 

“Why are you here again?” Sakusa asks, resigned. He should reprimand the royal captain for their lax security.

“Why are ya askin’ when ya already know?” Atsumu returns. He’s still outside.

Sakusa inclines his head. “You’re not barging inside this time? How curious, who taught you common decency?”  
  


Atsumu snorts. “I’m kinda dirty that’s why. I don’t think you’d appreciate it if I go in with muddy feet.”

“True, I would have throttled you. I have to write all night, are you just here to disturb me?”

“Nah, I’ll stay here outside. ‘M too tired to clean my feet just so I can get inside.”

Sakusa squints at him suspiciously before sitting down in front of his study table. With hesitance, he unwraps the paper covers which crinkle noisily. He snuck a quick glance at Atsumu who kept his back to him, looking up to the sky. Confused, he picks a battered book carefully and runs his fingers over the faded title.

“How did you know?” Sakusa asks as he sets the book down.

Atsumu gestures behind him vaguely. “Saw yer book collection and noticed ya had a missin’ part to yer poem collection. Sorry if it’s not in a good condition though, it was pretty hard to find it from the bazaars.”

“I’m impressed you even managed to find a copy considering it was deemed as banned a few years after its publication.”

Atsumu shoots him a mischievous grin over his shoulder. “Oh? Ya impressed, Omi? Fallin’ for me already?”  
  


Sakusa rolls his eyes and starts arranging his materials. He will be sitting for a long time in order to finish everything. He puts the poem book on his shelf before grabbing another book for his studies. With everything in place, he starts his studies for tonight.

Being a prince meant a life of luxury and even a comparison to a high god. It means a life of glamour and of reverence from the country’s subjects but it also meant a high pressure for greatness worthy of all the privileges he had since birth. Sakusa is by no means a good person down to his core, he has attributes that make him seem cold to his people, but he also knows how to take responsibility for what he owes.

Growing an empire, cultivating lands, taking his subjects’ in consideration to laws that will be passed. Sakusa knows all of these are his responsibilities and no future king takes on the throne without proper preparation.

Surprisingly, Atsumu does not disturb him as he studies. Sakusa takes a quick peek at him to find him lying down on the platform outside. He has his eyes closed and by his relaxed breathing, seems to be sleeping. Sakusa pauses to observe him for a moment, taking in his strange clothes and his strange golden hair. No one he knows should have hair of spun gold. 

The thought that he must be a god crosses his mind. Sakusa stifles down the urge to snort at himself. But as he thinks about it he starts to doubt himself. Atsumu has golden hair unlike any person he has ever met, he did not fear for his life when Sakusa threatened it, and he has the ability to go inside the palace undetected. Of course, the guards could have been lazy in their jobs but the fact that Atsumu came to his garden unannounced… Isn’t that an act of gods? The palace is a mountain

“Are you a god?” He asks, bluntly.

Atsumu cracks an eye open to shoot him a look. “Why, ya curious about me now? Wanna get to know me more, Omi-kun?”

If he is indeed a god, will he strike Sakusa down if he asks why he is so obnoxious?

Sakusa continues on his studies. “It’s the only explanation I could think of to explain how you always go past the guards.”

“Why, ya wanna figure out how to sneak out of the palace?”

His brush pauses for a second before he resumes writing. Atsumu notices his pause and adds, “I can take ya outside if ya want, Omi.”

Sakusa shoots him a dry look. “That’s the most obvious attempt of abduction if I’ve ever seen one.”

Atsumu laughs as he sits up. “Nah, shut up. Ya know I wouldn’t kidnap ya. Unless ya want me to.”

“Why would I want to be abducted by a stranger who doesn’t have manners as he keeps intruding in my home during my rest?”

“Yer not resting though, yer working.”

“That’s because I need to do my studies.” Sakusa sighs as he accidentally blots the paper. He reaches for a new one; he hates mistakes. “And I have no other time to do them during the day so I can only do them at night.”

Atsumu hums. “I see. Is that why ya have no time to go out of the palace?”

“I’m not allowed outside,” Sakusa says, flippantly. “The king would have an aneurism if I ever ventured out of the palace. The only times I left were for diplomatic businesses. And I have no desire to step out of these walls.”

“Liar,” Atsumu accuses in a sing-song voice, “I found yer stash of commoner clothes. Ya tried to get out at some point in yer life.”

This time when his pen pauses Sakusa sets it down. He turns to Atsumu. “What did you say?”

Atsumu flops down on his stomach, looking up at Sakusa through his lashes. He reminds Sakusa of a sly cat who tries to make itself harmless after stealing fish from the kitchens. 

“Yer not really good at hidin’ them, Omi,” Atsumu says. “If all ya wanted was to sneak out ya could have just told me, y’know? I would’ve helped you.”

“And why should I trust you? You entered my home without my permission. Why should I trust a trespasser?” Sakusa asks, eyes narrowed.

“Ya can’t but,” Atsumu rolls over to lay down on his back, eyes still meeting Sakusa’s, “do ya have any reason not to trust me?”

“Yes, quite a lot,” Saksua answers, dryly.

“Besides those, which are voided Omi ‘cause I’m tryna court ya, what else?”

“I’m certain those are enough to deter me from doing something so idiotic.”

Atsumu lays his head down. “M’kay. If ya ever change yer mind Omi, let me know.”

Sakusa picks his brush again and continues studying. Atsumu does not move nor does he pester Sakusa. A few minutes later, he hears a strange sound. Sakusa looks up to see Atsumu sitting up, fiddling with something in his hands. He hears the strange sound again this time in quick succession before Atsumu hops off the platform. 

Turning around, Atsumu waves at him. “Gotta go now, Omi. Good night!”  
  


Bemused, Sakusa returns his wave as Atsumu disappears to the darkness of the garden. How strange, he didn’t have to force Atsumu out. It must have truly been something to make him leave.

* * *

  
Atsumu does not visit for two days. The midnight strolls to the garden become undisturbed. His night studies are now silent with just the wind rustling his lamp. He loathes to admit it but it but the nights feel lonely.

Sakusa smacks his cheeks. No, he should not think of such thoughts. He should be grateful the trespasser is gone.

“Your Highness, are you all right?” His attendant asks, hand held out in preparation of dressing him. 

Sakusa straightens and lifts his arms to his sides in order to help the attendant wrap the obi around his torso. He will be having tea with Komori Motoya, his cousin. Motoya has been out of the city and into the rural area of Hyogo for a business matter. He always comes home with new crafts and books for Sakusa as gifts.

Komori comes dressed in a new kimono he bought from Hyogo, which Sakusa took the time to inspect and marvel. The work is wonderful and he wonders if he can have one commissioned for him as well.

“Oh, this kimono was made by an amateur artisan I met on travel,” Komori says. “I do not know if he takes a commission or if he’s trading by road.”

“Oh.” Sakusa swallows his disappointment. “I see. Do you have any other news?”

“Well, because I know you’re never allowed to get out of the palace,” Komori says, placing down a small box on the table,” I come bearing gifts.”

Sakusa slides the box cover aside to pick up a plain dagger. It’s not even decorative but simple. He raises a brow at his cousin.

“I know you always try to escape,” Komori says by explanation, “so if you ever do manage to do it successfully you can have this to fend off any potential abductors.”

Sakusa sets the dagger back down on the box. “I’m not leaving the palace. I have no need to.”

“Try as you do, dear cousin, you and I both know you want to try going out,” Komori sighs. “I don’t understand why they think you’re so handsome. One look at your knotted forehead and all I can think are of impolite thoughts.”

“Share your opinions with the others,” Sakusa says wryly, “and maybe you can undo that ridiculous legend about me.”

“Ah, yes, the legend of your beauty,” Komori laughs. “Who even started it? If I had not known any better I’d say you have a club of admirers. But enough of that, I’m here to tell you about the increase of aggressive attacks in the capital.”

“Increase of aggressive attacks?”

“Yes, in a week there were three men who sustained heavy injuries from an attack,” Komori leans in to whisper. “When the guards asked them about what happened they had baffling responses but more strange is the fact that these men do not know each other at all but they all had the same responses.”

As loathe as he is to admit it, Sakusa is hungry for any entertainment. “What is it? What did they see?”

“They say they saw a god,” Komori whispers excitedly, “that they saw a man with no face but has a luxurious outfit of precious jewels. They say the man has chains running all over his body which he can move around like a whip!”

Sakusa leans back, surprised. “And they said that, truly? You’re not just creating stories to impress me?”

“That was once and this time I’m saying the truth!” Komori insists. “The priestesses are saying that a wrathful god might be here hunting someone and we must appease them before they lay waste to the country.”

“I wonder how they would achieve that,” Sakusa scoffs. “If the king himself does not believe in myths but only in hard logic.”

“Well, I guess that’s where you both share the same traits,” Komori chuckles. “But strange as you do believe in gods. Anyway, do you have anything to tell me? Any gossip about the servants? Anything at all that stands out of the ordinary?”

“Well, there was-” Sakusa starts to say but stops himself. Somehow, it feels wrong to talk about Atsumu. “There was nothing in particular that was interesting.”

“What, really?” Komori huffs. “How boring. Are all our talks going to be just me providing entertainment?”

Sakusa picks his tea to sip. “I don’t know what you expect when you know about my situation.”

“I told you,” Komori says lowly, “I can help you sneak out. You know I’m good at bribing people.”

“And have them punished at my expense?” Sakusa asks. “No, thank you.”

Komori rolls his eyes. “There would be no punishment if we don’t get caught.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be discouraging this type of behavior?”

“Only cowards don’t take risk, Sakusa-sama.”

Sakusa swats at him. “Don’t call me that. Anyway, how long are you staying here before going away again?”

“Kiyoomi, do you dislike my company?”

“You said it, not me.”

“Well, you _implied_ it.”

Sakusa sets his cup down. “You still did it to yourself.”

“But in all seriousness, do you have no plans of confronting the king about your restriction of wandering outside the palace walls?”

“You know I can’t do anything about that,” Sakusa sighs. “Not only with the ‘beauty’ legend, there is also the prophecy of the old witch.”

“Ah,” Komori says distastefully. “Her. It’s still a wonder how the king listened to the advice of a woman of mythical powers with his cold logic.”

“I’m not sure of myself either but I’ve been told by the queen that the king almost decided to ignore her warning but she hasn’t said why he decided to change his decision. It’s a mystery why the king still heeds her advice when she has not been seen for years.”

“Exactly, some ideas are supposed to be left in the dust,” Komori complains. “Anyway, do you have anything you want to do? Do you want to practice archery, draw swords, read books…?”

“I mostly study these days, do you want to study together?”

Komori stares at him eagerly. “Can we at least cause trouble for the kitchen staff-”

“ _No_.”

* * *

On the fourth day, Sakusa returns to his house from his midnight stroll to see Atsumu lounging on the entrance. Atsumu seems to be deep in thought, mindlessly turning an object in his hand. He looks up to the sky and Sakusa follows his line of sight to the moon. Oh, it’s a full moon. That’s strange. The full moon should not appear for a few more weeks.

“Omi-kun, how are ya?” Atsumu asks, drawing Sakusa’s attention away from the moon. “Did ya miss me?”

Sakusa walks closer, stepping on the stairs to reach the door. “On the contrary, the peace I had was thoroughly enjoyed. Though, now that you’re back, the peace seems to be brief.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes and stands up. “Yer mean as ever, Omi-kun. Anyway, what did ya do while I was gone?”

“Like I said,” Sakusa slides the doors open, “I was enjoying my peace.”

Atsumu steps inside after him, shoes already toed off outside. “Hm, yer lyin’. The table has no ink spill so that either means ya made no mistake at all or ya weren’t on yer table.” He side-eyes Sakusa. “Where did ya go off to, Omi-kun?”

“What are you saying,” Sakusa scoffs and sits down behind his desk. “Wherever you ran off to must have affected your mind.”

“Uh huh. Sounds fake but okay.”

“You-” Sakusa points at him, glaring “-you speak so strangely I can’t comprehend it. If you’re going to speak freely you might as well make it simple enough that I can understand it.”

“I forgot you’re an old person.”

“We seem to be the same age?”

Atsumu flaps his hand. “Nah, nevermind. Have ya thought about it?”

“About the what?”

“The sneaking out offer,” Atsumu answers, settling down on the floor on his side. “It’s still up, just so ya know.”

“And I’ve told you-” Sakusa picks up a pen “-that I’m not doing it.”

“Is it ‘cause ya don’t trust me?”

“That, and I’ve been told it would be dangerous for me to be outside.” Sakusa starts his studies. “I’m sure you’ve heard of it, the ‘legend’ about me.”

“Ah, yeah the jewel? Are ya seriously tellin’ me ya just let people keep ya inside because yer too beautiful?”

“It sounds ridiculous if you say it like that.”

“That’s ‘cause it really _is_ ridiculous. I mean ya are pretty but... Ya never rebelled or anythin’?”

“Well, it’s not just because of that. If it was of course I would have opposed. A witch has warned the king it would be dangerous for me to be outside.”

“What’s livin’ life without any danger, though?” Atsumu argues. “What if the danger comes for you inside here? You’d die without livin’ for anything. Are ya okay with that?”

Sakusa’s grip on his pen turns so tight it strains his fingers. Relaxing his hold, he takes a deep breath. “Of course not. But what can I do?”

“Sneak away with me,” Atsumu answers as if it’s obvious. “See the capital, y’know. Have fun?”

“What about the guards?” 

“Omi, I don’t know if ya noticed, I’ve been doin’ fine avoiding them.”

“What will we even do there? I’m content here.”

“Are ya?” Atsumu challenges. “In all honesty, are ya content rotting away inside here? Stop avoidin’ the question, Omi. Are ya content never seein’ the outside world?”

Sakusa remains quiet. Atsumu sits up and crawls next to him, his carefree grin out of sight. He leans in close to Sakusa, bracing his hands on his shoulders. “Omi-kun, ya have to be honest to yerself. Do you really want that? Do you really wanna die until yer only without ever settin’ foot outside of the palace? Do ya wanna die regrettin’ ya never took the risk?”

“The prophecy-”

“Hasn’t happened and it won’t happen for a long time,” Atsumu says firmly, “and who’s to say it would even actually happen? How would you know if you don’t go outside?”

“I…” Sakusa looks down to avoid Atsumu’s hard stare. “I want…”

Who is he lying to but himself? Of course he wants to risk it all, of course he wants to step outside the palace walls. He wanted to climb over the tall walls at the end of his expansive private garden. He wants to see the sunrise and sunset on the beach or wherever where he can feel the breeze. He longs to feel the sounds of the people all around him unlike the quiet halls of the palace.

He wants and he longs and Atsumu dangles the temptation right in front of him.

“What do ya want, Omi?” Atsumu asks gently. 

“I want- I want to go outside. I want-” Sakusa’s eyes widen as he stares back at Atsumu “-I want to run away. I don’t want to wait for my death inside these empty halls.”

Atsumu leans back and gives him a proud smile. “See, it wasn’t hard to be honest right? Let’s fulfill yer wish, Omi-kun.”

* * *

After pushing Atsumu out of his room, Sakusa takes his silk kimono off into the cheaper one he hid. He had never intended to use it; he was too fearful of the authority of the king to disobey. But as he wears the haori over his shoulder he can’t help the excitement that overruns the fear. Finally, tonight he will see the outside. Tonight, he will experience freedom beyond the palace walls.

He makes sure the lamp is out before carefully sliding the door open. After a quick internal debate, he grabs the dagger Komori gifts him. Quickly, he wears his shoes and tiptoes down the stairs. Sakusa bumps into Atsumu who steadies him, not seeing well in the dark.

“Omi, ya good?” Atsumu whispers.

“Yes,” Sakusa answers just as quietly. “Though I’m having difficulty navigating my way. Will we be truly alright?”

Sakusa feels Atsumu pat around his shoulder before making his way down to his arm. “Here, can I hold ya here? I’ll guide ya.”

Atsumu must see better than him in the dark because he starts walking at Sakusa’s nod. Everything seems amplified in the dark somehow. He can feel the ground under him, much rougher than the smooth pavement of the palace. His ears pick up the slightest rustle of leaves. Atsumu’s breathing somehow sounds as if it’s next to Sakusa’s ear.

It’s exhilarating. 

Atsumu has been sneaking out of inside the palace through the servant’s quarters in Sakusa’s estate. The servants were all fast asleep as they tiptoed past the rooms and into the kitchen where they prepared Sakusa’s meals. Atsumu crouches down to move a sack of rice out of the way. He tugs Sakusa down to show him a hole in the wall enough for them to squeeze through.

Sakusa resists the urge to grimace as he crawls through the hole after Atsumu, feeling the jagged edges of the wall dig into his thin kimono. He pats himself free off dirt as Atsumu crouches down to tug the sack of rice over the hole. 

The forest seems daunting in the dark. Insects sound all around him and the leaves crunch under his feet. Sakusa tries to figure out the shapes of the trees with the light the full moon provides. 

“Ya ready, Omi-kun?” Atsumu appears next to him suddenly, startling him. 

“Are you sure you know the way?” Sakusa asks warily. He eyes the dark path in front of them. “Is it possible to walk through this forest in the darkness?”

“Yeah, I’m confident I know how to go Omi.” Atsumu nudges him with a shoulder. “Ya just have to trust me.”

Sakusa snorts. “It’s not like I have a choice.”

“Ya always have a choice, Omi.” Atsumu stands in front of him, the light of the moon making the lines of his face harsh. Sakusa is taken aback by the sudden seriousness. Atsumu’s golden eyes flash as if it glows. When Sakusa blinks the abnormality is gone.

“I need ya to trust me, Omi,” Atsumu says. “If ya don’t I’m leading ya back to yer room. I’m bein’ serious, ya have to trust me if we’re going to the capital.”

Sakusa nods, slow. “I know. I trust you.”

Like a clearing storm, Atsumu’s smile overtakes his face. If Sakusa had been in another state of mind he would have thought he imagined Atsumu’s harsh face. He snaps out of his thoughts when Atsumu holds him by the arm. Side by side, they walk through the dark forest.

“It is almost midnight,” Sakusa says, “will we even have anything to see?”

“What are ya talkin’ about?” Atsumu snorts. “The night is when the city really comes to life. Trust me, you’ll like it. The lanterns are lit all pretty and the best shops open at night. Oh, and the ramen! They’re the best when it’s at night ‘cause it’s all cold around ya and some musicians play their instruments.”

“How do you even know this when you spend your nights bothering me?”

“Excuse ya, I don’t bother you! I grace ya with my presence.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Agree to disagree, Omi-kun.”

The walk down to the capital is spent bickering. Atsumu tries to flirt with what he calls “pick-up lines” to which Sakusa shuts down. As they continue down, Sakusa can see the golden lights of the city. His nerves start to come alive, excitement thrumming through his veins. He does not pay Atsumu’s snicker at his wide smile. Sakusa resists pushing Atsumu’s leering face away, it would only make the man more smug.

Face. His face!

Sakusa digs his heels on the ground, bringing them a stop. “Atsumu, I can’t be seen.”

“What?” Atsumu shoots him a look. “They don’t know how you look, though?”

“I can’t take the risk,” Sakusa insists. 

Atsumu hums as he thinks it over. “Ah! I have a solution but we have to go to the bottom first. I’ll go to the city to buy something real quick before gettin’ ya, okay?”

“Okay.”

When they reach the outskirts of the busy city, Atsumu tells him to stay at a tree. He sternly instructs Sakusa to never go anywhere else. Casting him one final look, Atsumu disappears to the busy passing crowd. Sakusa tries to follow him with his eyes to no avail. It was almost as if Atsumu was swept away with the people.

In the meantime, Sakusa rakes his eyes over the sights he could not see before. He takes in the lanterns swaying in the light breeze from the entrance of the buildings, the washi lanterns for decorations, and the blur of kimonos from the crowd. He follows the sounds of laughter from person to person, eyeing the makeup of the women and the hairdo of the men. He listens to the _clack-clack-clack_ of the sandals almost lost under the loud chatter reaching him.

When Atsumu comes back, he will be able to hear all of those. All those sensations he used to dream to hear in close proximity. In just a few minutes he will be with the crowd, lost among the chattering throng of people!

Sakusa was so lost in his daydream he startled when Atsumu tapped on the shoulder, having returned with something clutched in his hand.

“Ya okay, Omi?” Atsumu asks, a hand hovering in ready. “Yer not, overwhelmed or somethin’, right?”

“Oh.” Sakusa hides his shaking hands. “I… I guess that might be why. Can I have some time to compose myself?”

Atsumu crosses his arms, amused. “‘Course, Omi. I’ll wait; it’s not like the night market will run away.”

Sakusa takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm his thundering heart. It should not be a big deal, him walking into a crowd. But, he has never been into one. Being surrounded by all those sensations he observed from afar… He is certain he will be dizzy from it all. 

Atsumu stays quiet, patient as Sakusa counts his breaths down. When he is satisfied he has reached a favorable equanimity, Sakusa finally looks at Atsumu. Feeling his gaze, Atsumu straightens up, holding out his occupied hand to Sakusa.

“What… A mask?” Sakusa turns it around, raising a brow at the blank mask design. He thought, with the man’s character in mind, that he would pick one with an atrocious design. “Your solution to my anonymity is a mask?”

“Why not?” Atsumu shrugs. “I’ll wear one with ya so you don’t stand out. Besides, it’s the week of a festival right now. We won’t be out of place at all.”

Sakusa looks up. “Festival?”

“Yeah.” Atsumu jerks a thumb to the noisy crowd below them. “It’s the festival of a fish or somethin’. Or was it a bird? I don’t know, aren’t ya supposed to know this more than me? Ya know, as yer duty as the future king or whatever yer supposed to be.”

“Well, it would still be a long while before I ascend to the throne.” Sakusa tugs the mask over his face and takes a deep breath. Somehow, the mask seems to ground him more than his breathing exercises. “As of right now, my focus is on the study of commerce and economics. I have no time to learn about the gods.”

Sakusa follows Atsumu’s lead once more. The man’s hand is tugging him forward with his kimono sleeve. He makes sure to keep his warnings in mind of slippery stones.

Atsumu makes a doubting sound. “Don’t believe you, Omi-kun. Not when ya had books about gods stashed in yer storage chest.”

“You looked through my belongings?” Sakusa hisses. “Why would you even do that? What for?”

“Don’t worry I didn’t peek inside,” Atsumu smirks, “even though it was so tempting when I was pretty sure I found yer diary. Ya should hide it better, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa looks away. “You’re insufferable.” He hesitantly peeks at Atsumu, “But, you really didn’t read it, did you?”

“Why, Omi-kun?” The look Atsumu gives the prince fills him with the urge to push him down the mountain. “Did ya write poems about how much yer already fallin’ for me?”

Sakusa lets out a loud sigh of relief. “Oh, you really didn’t read it then.”

“Wow, not even a hesitation?”

“What kind of person in their right mind falls in love with someone in such a short span of time?”

Atsumu mutters something along the lines of _tell that to Disney, those liars_. 

They break through the forest and into a small space between two food stalls. Sakusa keeps his head down, keeping his sight firmly on his sandals. When Sakusa’s sandal steps on the lightened pavement, he swears time stops.

Sakusa looks up with a gasp, staring wide-eyed at the sudden barrage of stimuli. Everything seems to be washed in gold light from the lanterns; the people glowing from the glee on their faces. His ears pick up the sound of tea being poured from a teapot and the clinking of wooden chopsticks against ceramic bowls. 

Sakusa allows himself to be led by Atsumu, looking around to soak in the new things. He takes in the colorful kimonos worn by the people and the fans the women delicately hold. He follows a child with his eyes run up to his mother to present her a crane origami. He almost stumbles because of this so Atsumu tightens his hold and swiftly leads him to a table outside a food stall.

“Hey, granny!” Atsumu calls out as he pushes Sakusa down on a chair. “Can I have some tea and ramen?”  
  


“Ah, if it isn’t Atsumu-chan!” An old woman makes her way to them, beaming widely. “My favorite customer!”  
  


“Ah, if that’s true then how come I never receive a discount?” Atsumu complains, pouting. “I’m really doubtin’ how I’m yer favorite, granny.”

“You’re my favorite customer because you eat a lot,” the old woman retorts, returning with two bowls of steaming ramen. “I’ll come back with your tea in just a minute.”

Atsumu seats himself across Sakusa. “We won’t be goin’ anywhere, granny. Take yer time.”

Sakusa stares out at the passing crowd. He lets himself imagine walking amongst them, freely, without any need for a mask to hide himself. True to his word, some of the people are walking around with masks. He smiles when he sees a group of friends jostling with each other, comparing their masks.

“Ya know, just ‘cause ya have a mask doesn’t mean I can’t tell yer smilin’,” Atsumu says, amused. He hums when Sakusa turns to face him. “Now yer scrunchin’ yer eyebrows together and probably mouthing somethin’ bad about me.”

When Sakusa’s shoulders jump a bit, Atsumu laughs. “No, Omi-kun. I’m not readin’ yer mind and no, the mask is not transparent.”

“You do not sound believable,” Sakusa retorts. “What kind of witchcraft are you using?”  
  


“Nothin’,” Atsumu sing-songs. “Ah, granny’s here.”

The old woman sets down a teapot of steaming tea and two cups from her wooden tray. She clicks her tongue at their masks. “And how are you going to eat with that on your face?”

“I’m sure we’ll find a way,” Atsumu smiles. “Thanks granny.”

Huffing, the old woman leaves, muttering about strange men. Sakusa tugs on his mask; he wants to eat but the mask covers his mouth. 

“Just lift it up a bit, Omi,” Atsumu says, putting on his mask. Picking up a piece of sliced meat with his chopsticks, he lifts the bottom of the mask a few inches off his face and slips his chopstick under. He gestures for Sakusa to do the same.

Hesitantly, Sakusa picks up the chopsticks. The mask is curved so he has space to lift it and stick his chopsticks underneath. He even manages to blow on the noodles before eating it.

A burst of flavors exploded on his tongue. Shocked, he stares wide-eyed at Atsumu for an explanation.

“What yer eatin’ right now is granny’s famous tonkotso ramen,” Atsumu explains. “It tastes good ‘cause she uses the family recipe her family used back when she lived in Kyushu. Neat, right?”

“It’s… wonderful,” Sakusa says after a moment. “I’ve never tasted anything this flavorful back at the palace. Most of the food prepared by the servants were… created with emphasis on my health.”

“What, meat’s unhealthy?” Atsumu asks, raising a brow. He had taken his mask off to eat better. “That’s weird, Omi-kun.”

“The head chef believes too many spices are detrimental to health,” Sakusa answers. “I do not know myself the reason for this belief but as an experienced chef I trust his judgment.”

“Ya really don’t when yer tryin’ to finish yer ramen fast,” Atsumu says wryly as he watches Sakusa almost inhale the ramen. He’s impressed at the pace he has set, especially with the mask on. “Omi, slow down yer gonna choke.”

“Can we buy another bowl?”

“If I buy ya a new one ya won’t get to eat other food which is too bad ‘cause they have lots of tasty food.”

Sakusa considers this as he finishes his bowl clean. “Very well. I’ll limit myself to one bowl. What other food do they offer?”

“They have lots. Finish yer tea first, Omi-kun. I’ll go pay then we’ll go.”

Sakusa nods in understanding and picks up the cup. He watches as Atsumu walks up to the old woman and reaches into his pockets for the payment. Curiously, the old woman flicks a hand dismissively before telling Atsumu something. Sakusa could almost hear the dramatic gasp Atsumu let out from his seat. He rolls his eyes at the thought. Sakusa had only known Atsumu for a short amount of time but he’s well-aware of his dramatic character.

“She didn’t let you pay,” Sakusa says as Atsumu returns to their table. “And you said she does not grant favors.”

“‘M not tellin’ ya why,” Atsumu pouts childishly. 

“I was not asking for an explanation. I merely made an observation.”

“Smartass. Are ya done eatin’?”

Sakusa adjusts his mask properly before standing. “Yes.” 

Atsumu holds out a hand which Sakusa grips tight. Taken aback, Atsumu stares at him. 

“What is it?”

“Uh, nothin’.” Atsumu squeezes his hand. “Okay, let’s go. I’ll make ya eat some dango!”

For the first time in his life, Sakusa eats street food. He eats dango on a skewer with sweet and salty sauce. Sakusa lines up with some children to eat the sweet karumeyaki. The vendor patiently explains to Sakusa the process of creating takoyaki after he eats a dozen in a row. Atsumu drags him to the next stall when he tries to order another.

“This is not food,” Sakusa comments as he watches children crowd around a large water-filled basin. 

“Unless yer plannin’ to eat the goldfish Omi, no, it’s not food.” Atsumu hands the vendor of the stall some change in exchange for some paper scooper and two bowls. He hands one to Sakusa before squatting down to another basin. Sakusa looks down to see goldfish swimming around aimlessly.

“This is for children,” Sakusa says flatly.

Atsumu glances at him. “All I’m hearin’ are excuses ‘cause from someone who’d probably suck at this.”

“Are you implying… I will fail at scooping goldfishes?”

“I’m not implyin’.” Sakusa bristles at the smug look Atsumu shoots him. “I’m _saying_.”

Sakusa squats across him, careful of his kimono. He accepts the paper scooper and readies the bowl. They stare off for a few seconds before scooping frantically. Sakusa watches in horror as the paper scooper rips and the goldfish swims away quickly. Atsumu on the other hand is quickly filling his bowl with goldfish, paper scooper still intact.

“Okay, Omi-kun let’s see how much ya got- Wow.”

“Do not say another word, Miya.”

“How did ya- Not even _one_?”

“The scooper ripped!”

“Of course it’s gonna rip if it doesn’t there wouldn’t be any goldfish left, Omi-kun. I was just kiddin’ about ya sucking at this. Didn’t think you would actually suck.”

Sakusa’s eyes narrowed in warning. “Utter another word and I-”

“Wow, look at that guy. He didn’t even get one.”

“Shh, he’ll hear you!”

“Who cares? He’s a loser anyway.”

Atsumu covers his laugh with a cough, looking away as the children behind Sakusa loudly chat. The prince is stupefied, staring down the basin.

“Um-” Atsumu holds out his bowl of goldfishes. “Ya can have some of my-”

“Miya.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Get me another scooper_.”

Atsumu awkwardly drops the goldfishes back into the basin. “Okay.”

At Sakusa’s second try, he pulls his sleeves back. The children crowd around him, eager to see the result. The children count down from three, attracting other people around them.

This time, Sakusa keeps his paper scooper out of the water as much as possible. Instead of scooping up and down, he scoops sideways. The water might not have a current but its pressure will still be able to rip the paper. Sakusa prevents himself from rushing, instead carefully and quickly following the goldfish one by one before scooping them to the bowl. By the time his paper scooper rips, he has almost a dozen on his bowl.

Sakusa triumphantly shows his bowl off to the children, smirking at their awe. He ignores Atsumu’s judging look before returning the goldfishes to the basin. Standing up, Sakusa grimaces at the crack on his ankles. Atsumu comes back after returning the bowls to the vendor.

“Okay, that’s it for today Omi-kun. Let’s get ya home.”

A bit disappointed, Sakusa nods and holds Atsumu’s hand. Like last time, Atsumu squeezes his hand before leading them back to the mountainside. Sakusa casts one longing glance at the town before matching his steps with Atsumu’s.

“We can come back, Omi.”

Sakusa halts. “We can?”

Atsumu turns to smile at him. “‘Course. I got ya, after all.”

* * *

Sakusa’s schedule does not change. He wakes up early in the morning, gets dressed by his servants, eats his breakfast, and goes to his private teacher for his lessons. In the afternoon, his teacher dismisses him so he can eat lunch. He practices his swordsmanship after and sometimes goes to the seamstress in order to get his new kimono fitted. At night, he dresses to his sleepwear and continues his studies. 

Sometimes, his nights are spent with Atsumu who chatters as Sakusa writes or sneaks him to town. Some days, Atsumu does not show up. The nights when Sakusa studies are spent in silence, occasionally looking out the window. Atsumu would show up the next day without any explanation and brushes off any probing Sakusa would attempt.

It’s a strange friendship to have. Sakusa knows almost nothing about Atsumu. He does not know where he is from or why he speaks strangely. There is also the fact that he disappears for days every now and then. Sakusa does not even know what his true intentions are. Surely, he does not intend to actually court him?

Sakusa flusters at the thought. 

“Sakusa-san, are you alright?” His teacher asks, concerned. “You have been staring off to space for quite some time now.”

“My apologies,” Sakusa says, embarrassed. 

“Is there anything troubling you?”

Sakusa would rather swallow an electric eel than ask his teacher about relationships.

Seeing his hesitance, his teacher sits next to him. Sakusa debates if invoking his title as the crown prince to dismiss him would be unbecoming. 

“Whatever problem you may have, I will be here to listen.”

“How do I… determine someone’s sincerity?”

“Someone’s sincerity.” The teacher hums in contemplation. “The easiest way would be asking them directly however, there are times when you have to see it for yourself.”

“So I just wait until an opportunity presents itself?”

“Yes. Personal judgment is also essential to judge someone’s sincerity. With enough practice, I’m sure you will be able to sense someone’s sincerity. You will meet people from different walks of life. I’m certain you will be able to make your own decisions the right way.”

Unknown to Sakusa, the opportunity presents itself three days later. Atsumu shows up mid-afternoon to sneak him out to town.

“Are you insane?” Sakusa hisses as Atsumu lounges in his room. He looks out the hallway to make sure no one is around before slamming the door and turning around. “It’s morning and I have things to do! Not to mention, everyone is awake!”

“Chill, Omi. I listened to the servants gossiping and found out ya have an important visitor soon so everyone’s too busy to notice ya missin’.”

Sakusa frowns, sitting down next to Atsumu. “What guest? Do you know who?”

“Not sure, I don’t think the servants know either. Aren’t ya supposed to know this because, ya know. Yer the prince?”

“It must be a surprise or maybe the king has not yet decided whether to truly receive the guest,” Sakusa says. “And I cannot go with you. But later at night I might.”

“Then say yer sick or somethin’,” Atsumu says dismissively. “People won’t bother ya if yer sick, right?”

“Why are you so insistent I leave today?” Sakusa asks, suspicious. “What are you planning?”

“What, ya still don’t trust me?” At Sakusa’s look, Atsumu gasps in offense. “Hey! After all the sneaking out we’ve been doing? Even when I bought you all those food?”

“I can compensate you for those if you want.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Atsumu dramatically wipes an imaginary tear away. “And I thought you holdin’ my hand had any meaning.”

Sakusa cheeks redden. “Shut your mouth. And the risk is too high, I’m not going with you.”

“That’s too bad, Omi-kun. There’s a stall that only opens during mornings. They have chocolates from the Dutch ships that visit.”

The prince could not help but be curious. “What kind of chocolates are they?”

Atsumu smirks at the eagerness Sakusa tries to hide. “They have solid chocolates shaped in bars. When you put it in your mouth they melt like liquid.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not, Omi-kun. I saw it myself. They have limited stock for each day and they’re leaving tomorrow morning. This is your last chance, Omi.”

Sakusa turns away. “That’s not enough for me to risk-”

“Some of the chocolates have fruits inside them.”

Sakusa stops.

“And they have designs on them. Like, really pretty designs.”

Sakusa turns around to return Atsumu’s triumphant smile with a loathing look.

* * *

Sakusa curses Miya Atsumu with all the worst words one can name someone as he enjoys his bar of chocolate. Chocolates are reserved for medicinal purposes and rarely used as a delicacy. It usually is used to treat upset stomachs due to the cold which is why it is usually in liquid form rather than solid. Most nobles and those of higher status have the most access to them but Sakusa was prohibited from eating them. Sometimes, a man’s enemy is not a soldier but his own chef.

“How did you manage to get these?” Sakusa asks, stuffing his face with the chocolate under the mask. “These are expensive.”

“I have my ways,” Atsumu answers with a wink. “Finish that and I’ll bring ya to a bookseller next, Omi.”

Sakusa lets the chocolate melt in his mouth before speaking. “How are you not out of money yet? You have been bringing me here for weeks and have paid for every expense. Who are you really?”

“You’re askin’ that _now_? And it’s a secret, Omi.”

“As the prince I’m quite certain I should intervene if it’s through illegal means.”

“Nah, nothin’ like that, Omi. Trust me.”

“You have to understand, it’s hard to trust someone who trespassed to your home with the excuse to court you.”

“And yer still goin’ with me, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “Well? Lead the way then.”

The marketplace is different in the morning compared to the night. In the morning it’s louder with vendors shouting their wares to the passersby and the light is from the sun shining down on them. The products are different, too; there is more focus on fresh produce and cut meat. Most of the stalls are owned by locals as entry to foreigners is severely strict. Dutch tradesmen are mostly the only ones who are allowed to sell their wares and are limited to Dejima at Nagasaki. Some traders travel from Nagasaki to the capital in order to resell some items to create profit.

One of the most sought-after products of the Dutch traders are books. Some focus on knowledge and learning while some are novels. Sakusa is rather excited to have some of the novels for himself. When he returns he has to hide them as the king strongly believes anything foreign is corrupt.

The stall is managed by a young beautiful woman with twinkling eyes and a hairpin the shape of a falling star. Her stall is held up by four wooden poles and the books are stuffed to crates on the floor surrounding her as she sits on a chair. Sakusa feels as if he has walked to a portal to another world with the otherworldly grace she moves as she stands. Her red-stained lips pull up to a smile as she greets them.

Unknown to him, Atsumu froze in shock.

“Ah, my favorite customer. And who’s this?” The woman asks.

“The vendor of this stall yesterday was different,” Atsumu says. “Where are they?”

The woman’s smile cuts a line across her face. “Who knows? I’ve only known myself to be the one who tends to this stall. Perhaps you just have a bad memory, child.”

“Omi,” Atsumu says and hands Sakusa a handful of coins, “can ya buy some jaga bata?”

Sakusa blinks out of a haze he wasn’t even aware he was in. “I- Okay.”

Atsumu waits for him to leave before turning to the woman. 

“Fate,” Atsumu greets coldly. “So you’ve come.”

“Oh, Atsumu. Is that any way to greet a deity?” Fate asks. “I’m quite offended. I thought you would be a bit ecstatic to see a familiar face.”

“Every time I see you that means Time’s near,” Atsumu retorts. “What are you doing here in person? Why this lifetime out of all times?”

Fate grins lazily. “This is your fifth try and I’ve always been present each time. It’s your last chance so of course I will be watching. I’m quite invested, Atsumu.”

“Don’t you already know how this ends? ‘Cause ya know, yer Fate and all?”

Fate’s expression darkens. “Well, as unbelievable as it is, I can’t see your fate. I cannot see Kiyoomi’s as well. This is the whole reason why Time is hunting the both of you down.”

“I always did wonder why two deities would waste their time on simple, boring us. So there was a reason. And here I thought it was just somethin’ ya set up for amusement.”

"You and him, you never stop being so amusing," Fate says, cryptic as ever. "Opening skies with broken keys, running cities to the ground, choosing each other despite the odds. As irritating as it was, I could not help but let you roam free. Do you never find it tiring to go against the will of the gods?"

Atsumu scoffs. "The gods have no say in what happens to us. You and I both know the gods bow down to you, you sadistic string mistress. We don't follow their will but yours."

The smile Fate dons is sharp and full of pride. "Indeed. And you're pushing your luck because of this, aren't you? Because you know how much I look forward to you defying me."

"You wanted amusement," Atsumu counters. "So I'm giving it to you."

"I know, I know," Fate laughs. "I'll give you a warning as a treat. Time is as blind as you are. You took his eyes after all."

Fate looks pointedly at the device hidden in his pocket. Atsumu's breath hitches in realization.

"Good luck, Miya Atsumu. I'll be looking forward to setting your strings." 

Fate clicks her fingers and a bright flash of light soon follows. Atsumu shuts his eyes close on instinct and when he opens them again he finds the chair empty. Atsumu sighs and takes out the pocket watch he hides in his pocket. The silver instrument glows as he flips it open. Eleven of the numbers are crossed out and the remaining 12 glow a bright yellow, almost defiantly. To think there were only six numbers crossed out when he first got it.

Atsumu pockets the device. There is no use in lamenting his lost chances.

* * *

Sakusa hurries back to the stall, clutching the buttered potatoes closely. The crowd has grown thicker in the time he has lined up for the buttered potatoes. As he rushes through he collides into someone hard.

“Oh, my apologies,” Sakusa says, startled. “I’m in quite a rush.”

“It’s... alright,” the man says as he adjusts his straw hat. The hat is placed so low it keeps his face in the shadows. With the bright glare of the sun, Sakusa could not see his facial features. His voice is rough, almost as if he has never used it before.

Sakusa sees Atsumu standing outside the bookstall. With one last apology, Sakusa rushes off to Atsumu. The stranger stares after him, inclining his head thoughtfully. With a dismissive shake of his head, he keeps on walking. 

“Here’s your jaga bata,” Sakusa says as he hands Atsumu one. “Is the seller gone?”

“Thanks, Omi. And yeah, she says she’ll be back tomorrow though. Just pick what ya like and I’ll sneak it to ya.”

The stranger stops walking and turns to watch Sakusa and Atsumu converse. Sakusa with his out-of-place mask and the man with hair the color of wheat. 

“‘Tsumu?”

* * *

“See, Omi-kun? It wasn’t that bad right?” Atsumu asks as they trek up the mountainside. “We’ll get back to the palace in no time.”

Sakusa gives him a look; he has taken his mask off halfway to the trek. “I hope as we return we will not be caught. It would be bothersome to deal with the consequences.”

“If someone finds us we can just pay them off,” Atsumu says as he makes an okay sign. “No need to worry, Omi.”

“I’m quite certain if a stranger is able to buy the servants where I’m supposed to be safe is a worry.”

“Oh, come on Omi. It’s not that-” Atsumu suddenly grabs Sakusa’s arm in order to halt him. 

Startled, the prince looks back at him. “Miya, what-”

Atsumu presses his pointer finger to his lips, uncharacteristically stern. When Sakusa shuts his mouth he looks around slowly. Concerned, Sakusa looks around as well. He sees nothing amiss and was about to say this to Atsumu when he sees something behind them. 

A hulking figure made of brass and large metal gears is standing with its back facing them, its disfigured head looking from left to right. The creature is as tall as a human but twice its width with a larger body disproportionate to its thinner legs and arms. Something seems to glow from within like a lava core, running through the crevices of the creature.

Whatever it is seems to be bad news.

Atsumu and Sakusa stand still, breathing as silently as they can. The creature heavily drops down on all fours. Sakusa startles at the sound and steps back on dry leaves. The leaves crunch noisily and before he can blink the creature has already turned its head to their direction. With a shout, Atsumu drags him down to the ground as the creature lunges at them.

The creature rights itself and attempts to flatten them had Atsumu and Sakusa not moved in time. Atsumu quickly helps Sakusa up and, with a hand on the prince’s arm, leads them away from the creature.

“Miya!” Sakusa looks back to see the creature stand up. “What is that creature? Why does it seem unnatural?”

“It’s one of the dogs,” Atsumu grits out, “and they’re huntin’ us down. Omi, listen carefully. Run to the palace and don’t come out. I’ll come get ya after I lead that thing away.”

“What? Are you insane that creature looks as if it could-”

Atsumu skids to a stop and turns around. They have stopped at the edge of a cliff overlooking a river. There is nowhere else to go.

“Okay, Omi-kun. Change of plans. See that river? Follow that river for a while until ya reach a big rock. Then, follow the path until ya see a house. Easy instructions, right? Okay, I hope ya know how to swim or else this is gonna end up badly.”

“Swim? I do know but what-”

“Oh, that’s good news then. Sorry, Omi-kun. I’ll say sorry to ya when we’re not bein’ chased by a godly hunting dog.”

And with that, Atsumu pushes Sakusa to the edge. With a silent scream, Sakusa plunges to the icy river and surfaces with a splutter. After making sure he’s alive, Atsumu motions for him to go before running away. With no other choice, Sakusa starts swimming down the river hoping that Atsumu will come back alive so he can throttle him for an explanation.

* * *

The creature finds Atsumu quickly. Its ability to run on all fours and the fact that it is a creature made by a god does not help. At the end of the day, Atsumu is still a human.

Atsumu bites down a scream as the creature pins him down, pressing hard on his shoulder. He hopes with all his might the bone is not broken. The healing time will be too long. He has no time to spare.

“Damn dogs huntin’ me down,” Atsumu tries to push the creature away, “hey, are ya seriously gonna end it like this? If yer gonna kill me this fast it’ll be boring for Fate, ya know?”

_Our Master does not have the luxury to idle. But worry not you will be spared alive._

“Small mercies I guess. And to think Time is letting me live for a bit-” Atsumu wheezes out a laugh “-I can really feel the love.”

_It is not you who we are eager to dispose of, Miya Atsumu._

“You’re sayin’ that while tryin’ to crush me?”

_Our Master did not specify you will not be harmed._

“Fucker, is this because I keep on makin’ yer life harder?”

The creature draws back an arm, gears whirring in preparation. _Your ability to walk is a hindrance._

Atsumu squeezes his eyes close, bracing himself for the pain. His eyes fly open as he hears a loud crack and stares wide-eyed at the fist coming out of the creature’s chest. In its fist is the creature’s core. As soon as the hand drops it the creature breaks down until it vanishes from sight.

Sucking in a huge breath, Atsumu follows the hand to a familiar face looking down at him. His heart nearly catapults out of his throat from shock.

“What the- _Omi?_ ” 

Sakusa crouches down to examine him closely. “I did hear right. You did call me ‘Omi’. Who are you?”

“What?” Atsumu rasps out, still winded from his chase with the creature. “How the fuck did you even destroy that hunter? Are ya secretly a superhuman, Omi?”

Sakusa rests his hands on his knees. “You could say that. I believe it’s my turn to ask. What’s your name?”

“Omi, I know I pushed ya down the river but-”

Atsumu stops and stares at Sakusa. As his heart calms down, his vision grows clearer. He takes in Sakusa’s blank eyes and the different clothes he wears. This isn’t Sakusa. No, it is Sakusa but it’s not Atsumu’s ‘Omi’. It shouldn’t be possible. Atsumu had just checked the pocket watch and there was only one number that was not crossed out.

This does not make sense.

“You’re not my Omi,” Atsumu says after a moment. “You’re- You’re someone else.”

Not-Sakusa stares at him. “And you’re not my ‘Tsumu yet here you are, right in front of me. No one has called me by that name for years yet you know of it. I repeat, _who are you?_ ”

“I’m pretty sure ya know, Omi,” Atsumu says wryly, “and I’m pretty sure we’re not supposed to meet. Thanks for the help but if ya can, please forget ya ever met me. If I piss off Fate more than I did, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna get killed.”

Before Not-Sakusa can protest, knocks him out with a punch to the chin. He has someone he needs to confront.

* * *

Fate’s smile drops when Atsumu barges into her stall, furious with his ears practically steaming. 

"Why the hell is there another Sakusa?" Atsumu hisses. "What the fuck is going on?"

“Oh, you’ve met him,” Fate sighs down her book, “as I’ve thought, there really is no stopping the string.”

“You said there’s no other Sakusa,” Atsumu paces around frantically, “you said Time’s pocket watch is what keeps count of how many of him are left. But there’s another one and I just met him! There’s another Sakusa! What else are you hiding from me?”

"That man is not Sakusa, well, not any longer." Fate watches him from the corner of her eyes. "He is the Sin of Wrath. He's not human."

"Sin of Wrath..." Atsumu wracks his mind for any folk tales about sins. "You mean he's one of the 7 Deadly Sins?"

A dead man’s tale, the 7 Deadly Sins are creatures who were once humans cursed to live an eternity atoning for their sins. If the gods judge that the human to commit an act so terrible it disturbed the nature of the world, they strip them of their humanity and fill them with one of the sins. Consumed by the negative emotions, they would either lose themselves or seek their own demise to escape the pain.

_So that explains his super strength_ , Atsumu thinks. _‘Cause there’s no way a human could easily destroy a creature made by a god_.

It also explains the otherworldly presence he had and the fact that his eyes looked so flat. There was no humanity in them. It felt like staring back into an eternal abyss.

"Yes, the Atoning Sinners," Fate confirms, sliding a bookmark inside the book before closing it. "He's another person Time deals with though I can say he does not have a warrant for his head."

“That doesn’t explain why he’s not bein’ hunted,” Atsumu retorts. “And why he doesn’t affect the pocket watch.”

“He’s… a special case,” Fate replies after a moment. “He seeks retribution and does not rebel. Unlike you, he is content to listen to the demands of the gods. And he has his own history with them which does not concern you.”

Atsumu considers this before shrugging. “Fine, not my business then. But ya should keep an eye out for him. Ya don’t want any interference to yer story now, don’t ya?”

Fate’s lips pull up to the slightest smile. “Show me a memorable spectacle, Atsumu.”

* * *

Sakusa lifts the pot from the stone stove with two padded cloths, quickly bringing it down on the table. He sighs as he looks around the small house, wondering where Atsumu put his utensils.

After following the river, Sakusa finds a large rock on the other side. After wading through the light current, he finds himself in a forest with a rough path. He fights after the discomfort of dripping clothes and follows Atsumu’s instructions. When he almost gave up he found a small house next to a large tree.

The house is small with the kitchen, bedroom, and living room in one place. It might be even smaller than the servants’ quarters. The only other room is the bathroom where Sakusa dries his clothes after rummaging through a chest and finding dry clothes. A lone bed is pushed against the wall and next to it is the table. He debates firing up the fireplace but after shivering nonstop, he decides to pick up the flint. After a few clicks, he manages to set the fireplace going.

There are numerous books scattered around the house in different languages. Most of them Sakusa did not know and based on the illustrations they were about creatures. He recognizes some to be poetry books and some to be folklore. One wall is filled with maps and hand-drawn illustrations of charts. It seems that Atsumu is looking for something.

Sakusa startles out of his thoughts as the door slams open to a shivering Atsumu. They stare at each other before Atsumu averts his eyes.

“Can you tell me where the bowls are?” Sakusa asks after a moment.

Atsumu closes the door and coughs. “Yeah, I- I’ll get them for ya. I’ll just dry off really quick, Omi.”

“Miya.”

“I know,” Atsumu says without looking back. “I’ll tell you.”

Sakusa sighs. “Would you like me to lay down some clothes for you outside the bathroom?”

“Thanks, Omi,” Atsumu says tiredly, “that’ll be great.”

As Atsumu dries himself in the bathroom, Sakusa lays down a set of clothes outside and rummages around the cupboards to give himself something to do. He already has the table set up as Atsumu walks out of the bathroom.

“Wow, ya actually know how to cook?” Atsumu asks as he sits down. “Did ya learn on yer own or did they teach you?”

“I learned it myself,” Sakusa answers as he starts eating the simple curry he made. “On days when the servants are extremely busy, there is no one in the kitchen. I like to take that time to cook my own food.”

Atsumu takes a bite. “Oh, it tastes good.”

“Thank you.”

They eat their food in silence. Sakusa finishes his quickly and waits patiently for Atsumu who seems to be having difficulty with his shoulder. When Atsumu sets his chopsticks down, he sighs at Sakusa’s expectant look. 

“I’m guessin’ ya want the story now?” Atsumu asks wryly.

“If you’re done eating, yes,” Sakusa replies. “I would rather like an explanation as to what that creature was and why I was pushed down a cliff.”  
  


Atsumu winces at the remainder. “Okay, but promise to believe me?”

“I don’t necessarily have a choice now, do I?”

“I’m from the future and I’m here to make sure ya stay alive,” Atsumu says slowly, watching Sakusa for any reaction, “and uh, yer the last existing Sakusa through all the timelines.”

Sakusa leans back. “I see. And can you explain how that is even possible?”

“Okay.” Atsumu sighs heavily. “I owe ya that much, anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

Miya Atsumu. One of the greatest setters of the Japanese Volleyball League and considered to be from the Monster Generation. Sakusa Kiyoomi. The famous outside hitter for the crazy spins he adds to his spikes due to his abnormally flexible wrists. In court, they are a fearsome duo.

Outside of court, they are not just friends but lovers.

It’s a simple result of a chain of events. A fierce rivalry back in high school, especially during their third year as team captains, escalated to a friendly rivalry lasting up to their years as Olympic athletes. They had realized an attraction between them, pursued it, and maintained to where they are now. Their relationship is kept private and only known to a select few people. 

Today, Miya Atsumu will be asking Sakusa Kiyoomi to marry him.

Atsumu had decided he loved Sakusa and would like to spend the rest of his life with him. Atsumu had made sure Sakusa shared the sentiment before acting on it. He had already chosen a ring and had asked Sakusa’s cousin, Motoya, for help. Sakusa is currently at home, preparing for a date night, totally unaware of his plan. 

Miya Atsumu had a few expectations that night. He expected a happy yes from Sakusa and maybe a few tearful I love you’s after. He also would accept a no if Sakusa’s not ready and hear him out why he doesn’t want to tie the knot yet. Atsumu kept his expectations open but there is only so much a man can consider to be within the limits of possible.

Finding his hopefully soon-to-be-fiance reaching out to him as a celestial being kills him was not on the list. Meeting an alternate version of him from another time period was also not on the list. Atsumu had just been processing what happened when alternate-him appeared out of nowhere and shook him to get his attention.

“Listen, I don’t have much time,” Other-Atsumu says, frantically looking back over his shoulder. Oh, that’s right. The balcony glass doors were smashed. He wonders if the killer went through there. Atsumu tightens his hold on Sakusa. He’s not sure if he had stopped breathing or not.

“Sakusa’s bein’ hunted by a deity and if we don’t stop the deity- Hey, are ya listening?”

Atsumu blinks at other him. Other him looks more mature with some scars on his face. Atsumu wonders if he looks blurry because of his tears or because of the glow around him.

“W-What- Why are ya glowin’?” Atsumu asks, still in a daze.

Other-Atsumu shakes him. “Hey, ya have to stay awake. I only have a bit of time left in me.”

“B-But, but Omi-kun is-”

“Omi’s dead and yer gonna have to get used to that,” Other-Atsumu says firmly. “Unless ya can somehow manage to save all of the other Kiyoomis.”

Atsumu takes a deep breath in order to ground himself. Right. There’s another him right now and he needs to hear him out. He seems to know what happened to Sakusa. Okay. He should focus on the present. Assess the situation.

“Okay,” Atsumu says, shakily. “Okay. Tell me what’s goin’ on.”

“Omi’s bein’ hunted throughout all the time periods,” Other-Atsumu explains, placing his hands on Atsumu’s shoulders. “I don’t really know why but the deity, Time, is huntin’ him down. My frozen time is runnin’ out so ya need to continue for me. If all Omi-kun die, his existence will be erased completely.”

“W-What… he’ll be erased? Then that, that  _ thing  _ earlier, was that Time?”   
  


“I don’t know ‘cause I just arrived but probably.” Other-Atsumu takes out a pocket-sized thin notebook from his pocket. “All I know I wrote here. It’s all up to you now. Good luck, other me.”

Other-Atsumu presses an object to Atsumu’s chest along with the notebook. The air seems to still before it gathers around them at a frightening speed. As the air speeds up, Other-Atsumu glows brighter and brighter until Atsumu is forced to close his eyes. When he opens them, Other-Atsumu is gone and he is in an open field. The object falls on Atsumu’s lap. He picks it up to discover a silver pocket watch.

After venturing through a nearby forest, Atsumu finds himself in a town. After a quick trip to a pawn shop with his wristwatch and other jewelry, Atsumu gets a room at an inn with enough money to live like a king. The bed is springy as hell compared to his old memory foam mattress. Atsumu stares up at the ceiling before realizing he was hyperventilating.

Suddenly, it hits him that Sakusa is dead. His Sakusa. The man he loved for years and was about to marry. He died in front of Atsumu with him unable to do anything. Oh, god what about their family? How will they know Sakusa is dead? What would they think of Atsumu disappearing into thin air without any notice?   
  


Atsumu rushes to the bathroom and throws up. He grips the toilet for dear life, vision blurring as he recalls all the time he spent with Sakusa. A million thoughts ran through his head as acid climbed up his throat. His chest feels as if his ribs are digging deep into his lungs, preventing him from breathing. His nails click-clack against the toilet’s ceramic as his hands shake.

Sakusa is dead.

Sakusa is dead. Atsumu will never see him smile that secret smile again. He will never be able to hold him again. The silver ring he picked with consideration to Sakusa’s sensitive skin will never be worn. He doesn’t even know where it is now. Sakusa is dead and there is nothing Atsumu can do. 

The next day, Atsumu picks himself up from the bathroom tiles. He feels drained and moving is such a hassle. His stomach is heavy despite being empty. He flops on the bed and frowns when something pokes his arm. Atsumu picks up a battered notebook.

Oh, the one Other-Atsumu gave him. With a sigh, Atsumu sits up and begins reading it.

The notebook was a logbook of every hint and clue about the situation. Apparently, the deity Time is hunting down all Sakusa in order to erase him infinitely from existence. Other-Atsumu never found out why, only that Time never made an effort to kill him but only Sakusa. Another deity who appeared is Fate who met Other-Atsumu on several occasions, taunting him about being an ‘entertainment’.

A string is all Fate tells Other-Atsumu the cause of their misery. A stolen string that shouldn’t be in no one else’s hands but Fate’s. Fate had asked Other-Atsumu not to resent Time as much. He was only doing his job of balancing time.

The pocket watch was something Other-Atsumu managed to steal from Time. He writes that two numbers were crossed out when he got it. He later found out from Fate that the numbers signify how many Sakusas are left. It was also the instrument he used in order to travel in time by exchanging a part of his lifetime for every trip.

Atsumu meets Time for the first time when he sees Sakusa Kiyoomi pinned down by creatures made of metal and gears in the forest. No, not his Kiyoomi, Atsumu realizes, but this time’s Sakusa Kiyoomi. This Sakusa has kinder eyes and hands rough from venturing into the forest. This Sakusa Kiyoomi is different.

Atsumu watches in silent horror as this Sakusa struggles against the hold of the creatures. Time kneels down in front of him and with a quick snap of his hands on Sakusa’s neck, kills him. The pocket watch in Atsumu’s pocket burns so he opens it. A number is crossed out. 

So it’s true. Everything Other-Atsumu said was true.

“You know, it’s quite rude to just watch.”

Atsumu turns around in shock to find a beautiful woman looking down at him, amused. 

“Hello, Atsumu. Hm, no. You’re a new Atsumu.”

Atsumu stares at her; at her all-knowing purple eyes and the hairpin the shape of a falling star. Her dress has constellations sewn into it, blinking on and off of the fabric as it moves. Even with her youthful appearance, she gives off the overwhelming feeling of grace and old wisdom.

“Yer Fate,” Atsumu breaths out.

“And you’re another Atsumu.” Fate’s smile is sharp like a knife. “You just watched Sakusa die from the safety of the shadows.”

“I- I don’t know what to do!” Atsumu exclaims, pulling at his hair. “How the hell am I supposed to go against a literal deity?”   
  


“Oh, poor you,” Fate coos, folding her dress under her carefully as she sits down. “You don’t know what you’re doing. Well, I’ll give you a hint. You hold the sword that can bring down Time.”

Atsumu looks up. “W-What?”

“You’re the last hope, Atsumu,” Fate says, “and you might be the one to right the wrongs of your past.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, to summarize,” Sakusa crosses his arms. “You’re from the future who witnessed the version of me die and found out it was the work of a god. You then somehow magically traveled from that time period to this one. And I am the last Sakusa Kiyoomi who is hunted down by a god. Is that correct?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re trying to protect me?”

“Yep.”

“And given how I am the last one left it’s fair to say you’ve done a horrible job with protecting the others.” At Atsumu’s wince, Sakusa sighs. “Though I see how you are related to this… whole incident, why go so far to protect me? I’m not even the Sakusa you met and we were just friends. So, why? Why go through all this trouble to ensure I live?”

“Well, for one Omi. I wasn’t just friends with him. He was the love of my life,” Atsumu says dryly, “so ya can imagine why I’d get revenge.”

Sakusa squints at him. “The prophecy says that I will be in danger if I venture outside and you know this so why? Why persuade me to come out?”

“I didn’t want ya to, uh, die with any regrets,” Atsumu says sheepishly. “If ya know, I _fail_.”

“Oh. But, what use is it in saving me? You wouldn’t get your… Sakusa back even if I stay alive.”

“Hm, true. But.” Atsumu takes a deep breath. “If you die that means Sakusa Kiyoomi will be erased from everything. My memories of him would be gone and no one will ever remember him. It might be selfish but I don’t want to forget him. He’s too important to me.” 

Atsumu’s eyes become wistful. “Ya know, he and I didn’t get along at first. He was a really prickly guy and I was too annoying for him. But we got together and I realized man, I love this guy so much. Then he died in front of me, so. Do ya think it’s pathetic that I’m holdin’ on to memories of a dead man?”

“I’ve never experienced caring for someone in a romantic sense,” Sakusa admits. “I’ve only read about it. I cannot judge you for how you grieve but I do know holding on to someone long gone is harmful to yourself. I’m certain he would want you to let him go.”

“I guess that’s true, Omi.” 

“But… why is your house full of books?” Sakusa asks, looking around. “Why buy them if you only stay for a limited amount of time?”  
  


“Well, it’s ‘cause I’m tryin’ to find what Fate was talkin’ about. She told me a really cryptic hint.” Atsumu stands up and picks up a battered notebook from a pile. He flips through the pages to find a particular one. When he finds it, he flips it around and slides it across the table. Curious, Sakusa takes it and reads the passage on the page.

_Time’s hands are both long and short,_

_Placed in layers to avoid collision,_

_As they spin around the world._

_When danger threatens to disjoint time,_

_It’s hands sharpen to a point,_

_With the ability to pierce anything,_

_Be it of mortal or immortal flesh._

“I’ve never managed to solve it,” Atsumu grumbles when Sakusa looks at him. “I read all folklore and legend about Time but never found one where he has a sword.”

“And Fate told you you have it?”

“Yeah, which I don’t get. All I had was the pocket watch and the notebook. Unless she meant a paper sword then I’m pretty sure I don’t have it.”

“Do you have any guess?”

“I’m completely stumped, Omi,” Atsumu sighs. “I have zero, nada.”

Atsumu suddenly startles. He takes out his pocket watch and flips it open. Whatever he sees seems to be terrible news. Quickly, he grabs a satchel and begins stuffing it with some items.

“Atsumu?” Sakusa stands up. “What’s wrong?”

“Omi, we gotta go.” Atsumu shoulders the satchel and grabs him by the arm. “Time’s near, we gotta go.”

Atsumu did not even bother to close the door as he starts to run away, dragging Sakusa with him. The forest is dark and only the moon light serves as their guide through the forest. Atsumu keeps the pocket watch open, looking down at it occasionally. 

They run a great distance before Sakusa feels the adrenaline tapering off. His pants become heavier and heavier as they keep on running through the forest. Atsumu took his eyes off the road for too long and tripped on an overgrown root.

With a curse, Atsumu falls down, dragging Sakusa with him. There’s a numbing sensation near his ankles. Atsumu stands up trying to ignore the pain, eager to move as far away as they could from Time.

“Miya, are you alright?” Sakusa asks. Atsumu is limping as they jog. “We should rest if you’re injured.”

“We have no choice, Omi,” Atsumu grits out. “Time’s near and his hunting dogs are fucking annoying to escape from.”

As if summoned, a creature suddenly drops down in front of them. The earth cracks as the creature rises to stand up. Atsumu rears back, pushing Sakusa to hide behind him. Sakusa attempts to catch his breath at the sudden stop. He gasps as he recognizes the creature. It is the same one as yesterday.

_There is no use running, Atsumu._ The creature has no mouth but somehow Sakusa hears it speak. _This game of cat and mouse ends now_.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, you damned dog,” Atsumu spits out. He glances back at Sakusa, “Omi, ya gotta escape. I’ll hold it off.”

“Wha- Miya? Are you insane that creature-”

“Is too strong for lil’ old me,” Atsumu finishes. He blindly hands the satchel behind him to Sakusa. “I know, Omi-kun. But if this dog found us that means Time’s comin’ up next and trust me that would suck big time.”

“I can’t just leave you!” Sakusa insists.

“Well I’m askin’ ya to leave me, Omi,” Atsumu says. “There’s more of me but there’s only one of ya left. If ya die then this will be all for nothin’.” He faces the creature once again. “Now go. There’s no use bein’ kind when ya don’t have the luxury to.”

Sakusa wishes to argue more but he knows Atsumu is right. With a curse, turns around and runs away. He risks one backward glance to find a sudden flash of light. Sakusa feels dread and guilt settle in his bones. Even without meeting the deity, he knows Time has arrived.

Atsumu forces himself to not look back. Releasing a deep breath, he stares back at Time.

There are many depictions of Time through lore and personal interpretations. Some depict him as a handsome god with a thousand clocks around him while some like to think of him as an invisible entity floating through space and worlds. Atsumu had wondered if Time can change his form at will; there are truths to some of the stories after all. The only form Atsumu had seen Time in had always been the same: a child half the height of Atsumu.

Time dons a common black gakuran uniform, fitting his strict and proper personality. In the times when Atsumu conversed (traded insults) with him, Atsumu had known him to be the opposite of Fate. Whereas Fate is carefree and unrestrained with her powers as a deity, Time only does what he is supposed to do and never strays from his responsibility. Atsumu guesses he can’t fault him for that. 

Time does not have features on his face. Like an empty canvas, his face is blank and has the vague shapes of a nose and mouth. His eyes are hollow but Atsumu can feel the stare. Like a mannequin covered by a white sheet, Time’s skin is flawless and glowing white. Atsumu can feel the power that runs through the tiny deity even from his distance. 

Time pets his hunting dog which crouched down. He turns to Atsumu. 

_It’s been a long time since I’ve met you, Atsumu. You’re excellent at hiding_.

“What can I say?” Atsumu asks wryly, trying to maintain his front. “Gettin’ killed is a good motivator to be good at it.”

_You’re as humorous as ever._ Time comments. _I take it you will not lead me to Kiyoomi?_

“Mhm. Good guess.”

Time inclines his head. _You do know it is futile to try to go against me, Atsumu? Why do you insist on making things harder for yourself?_

“Didn’t we cover the reason for this already?” Atsumu eyes the new hunting dogs which appeared behind the trees. “I’m doin’ this for love.”

Atsumu sprints to the side as a hunting dog lands on where he had just been standing. Releasing a breath, Atsumu lets out a chuckle. His adrenaline is starting to course through his body.

“That was playin’ dirty, Time. No warning this time?”

_You would have ignored them, anyway._ Time holds out a hand. _Surrender, Miya Atsumu and I shall spare you as I have promised._

Atsumu raises his middle finger at the deity as he dodges the hunting dogs behind trees. He runs back and forth behind trees and throws out rocks in order to confuse the hunting dogs. Atsumu attempts to lead the hunting dogs and Time away as far as possible in order to buy Sakusa time. He makes sure to peek at Time to make sure he hadn’t pursued Sakusa. It’s only a matter of time before the deity realizes his plan.

Growing impatient, Time clenches his fist and opens it to create multiple pulsing floating orbs. He sends them flying out to the trees. The trees regress back to saplings, revealing where Atsumu is hiding. The hunting dogs immediately descend on Atsumu. One of them pierces his hand to the ground.

Atsumu’s screams. He bites back a cry as blood pools in his palm. He glares at Time who stares back at him, apathetic. The hunting dogs drag him to Time, all the while keeping his hand pierced. They throw him at Time’s feet when he moves to meet them in the middle.

As Time approaches, he slowly starts to transform. His gakuran uniform rips as his body grows larger and larger. His head flattens to his body until only his hollowed-out eyes are visible. His white skin glows brighter than a star as constellations appear on his skin.

_Miya Atsumu, a fool for following the pull of the string,_ Time taunts. _You sacrifice your life multiple times for a man you do not truly love._

Atsumu spits at him. “Why is it whenever you talk it’s always shit. You killed the guy I was going to marry, of fucking course I would lay my life for him. I love him, dipshit.”

* * *

Sakusa stops on his tracks when he hears the scream. He hesitates to turn. Should he return and help Atsumu? Will he even be able to help? Atsumu gave him the means to escape and if he returns it will only waste his efforts. If he turns back he shouldn’t return empty-handed.

_But what can I do?_ Sakusa grips the satchel in frustration. _There’s nothing I can do_.

Sakusa racks his brain for anything Atsumu had told him that could help. The only things he are remembering are the annoyance of Atsumu’s presence.

_No, focus!_ Sakusa chides himself. _There has to be something he said. Something that can defeat Time, something. Anything!_

The thought suddenly strikes him. 

“Of course,” Sakusa breaths out, ecstatic. “Of course!”

Sakusa drops down and rummages through the satchel. He takes out the notebook and furiously flipping through the pages, desperate to find the specific page. He crawls around in order to find some light from the moon. With the little light he found, he read the passage again.

_Time’s hands are both long and short,_

_Placed in layers to avoid collision,_

_As they spin around the world._

_When danger threatens to disjoint time,_

_It’s hands sharpen to a point,_

_With the ability to pierce anything,_

_Be it of mortal or immortal flesh._

Sakusa rummages through the satchel once more and takes out the pocket watch. With shaking hands, he opens it. The hour and minute hand tick and form a spark as the points slightly graze the side. The centerpiece emerald stone spins slowly, almost leisurely. The face of the clock, a map of the world, blinks back at him as parts glow. Heart racing, Sakusa reaches into the pocket watch.

Slowly, he pulls out a sword.

* * *

_You don’t love him_.

“I don’t know if you noticed, Time,” Atsumu grits out, “but I went through time periods just to avenge this guy. I’m _sure_ I love him.”

_That is not because of choice. It is because of the string of fate between you._

“String this, string that. What the hell is that about?”

Time stops. _Fate did not tell you?_

“Does she really say anything that makes sense to me at this point?”  
  


_I pity you, Miya Atsumu. You keep on protecting the man that chained you to this miserable fate without knowing the truth._

Atsumu stands up, hissing at the throbbing on his left side. The hunting dogs threw him too hard. If he’s not careful, he will pass out from the pain. He glowers at the deity. “It pisses me off that ya don’t have a face but I can see just how _pitiful_ ya think I am. This is why I don’t like you gods. You keep on saying things without any context.”

_Sakusa Kiyoomi was a god and he was cursed to live as a mortal with the curse of destruction in his hands. Every living creature has a string of fate attached to the loom of Fate where she threads the fate of each together._ Time waves his hand over Atsumu and a red string tied to Atsumu’s pinky materializes. _Sakusa Kiyoomi stole his and your string of fate from the loom so Fate cannot interfere._

Atsumu inspects the string, turning his hand this way and that. The string is red and seems to pulse as it moves. 

_The string will not sever nor will it fray. There is no one else who has a string of fate connecting them to another person that is not connected to the loom. Because he was the one who tied it, only Sakusa Kiyoomi can sever it from the both of you._

“And ya think this thing’s the reason why I loved Omi?” Atsumu asks, furious at the thought, “That I’m just a dumbass who follows whatever was made of him? Get this right Time, me lovin’ Omi was my choice. Not some dumb string!”  
  


“ATSUMU!” 

Sakusa comes running to them, a sword in hand. The sword is glowing with the strength of a full moon and seems to pulse. Atsumu watches in horror as the hunting dogs crowd Sakusa.

“Omi!” Atsumu curses as Time pushes him down. “Omi, what the hell? Why did you come back! Go run, Omi. Save yerself!”

Sakusa takes a deep breath as he stares down the hunting dogs. He grips the sword tight and swings it in a wide arc. The sword slices cleanly through the hunting dogs which crumble down. Atsumu and Time stare in shock at the panting prince.

“I don’t want to die like this!” Sakusa shouts at the dumbfounded deity. “I don’t want to keep on hiding myself in order to live! I don’t want to die without doing anything! Who are you to say I should die just because of a stupid curse? If you’re going to kill me then so be it but I won’t accept it as you would like!”

With a yell, Sakusa strikes the sword at Time. Atsumu rolls away just in time as the deity screams and throws out a hand. Sakusa pushes the sword in further, defiantly staring down Time. A circle of celestial light forms around them, pulsing in tandem with Time’s thrashing. The deity attempts to stop the sword by gripping the blade. It seems to be of no use as the pulse of the light only speeds up frantically. 

Suddenly, Time’s fingers meld together to one sharp point and Atsumu could only watch as it pierces Sakusa straight to his heart.

“OMI!”

Atsumu clambers near the boundary drawn by the celestial circle. Sakusa grimaces at the pain. With the last of his strength, Sakusa tightens his grip on the sword once more and plunges it deeper to the deity’s core. The circle of light breaks into a thousand fragments as Sakusa and Time are blasted away from each other. Time’s scream echoes around the forest.

Sakusa crashes to a tree, groaning in pain. Atsumu slides over to him, glancing at Time before looking down at Sakusa. The prince is deathly pale with his breaths labored. His eyes are glassy as he stares up at Atsumu with a strained smile. His kimono has a dark patch on his chest, growing larger as more blood pours out. Atsumu gathers the prince close with his arms, holding him tight as if afraid he will disappear.

“I did it,” Sakusa mumbles, gripping his arm. “I… I didn’t hide away this time.”

Atsumu shushes him. “Yeah, Omi. Ya did it. Yer a badass. But ya need to rest now, okay? I’ll bring ya to a doctor and we’ll get ya fixed up in no time, okay?”

“Why are you crying?” Sakusa laughs weakly. “I’m the one whose heart has been pierced, not you.”

“God, stop bein’ a smartass for a second.” Atsumu wipes roughly at his eyes before moving to carry him up. “Come on, just hold on to me and I’ll get ya healed up.”

“Miya, no. Atsumu,” Sakusa says, struggling to keep his eyes close. “Don’t waste your strength. There is nothing we can do.”

“S-Shut up,” Atsumu hisses. “Just- shut up.”

“I don’t think it’s quite admirable of you to tell a dying man to shut his mouth.”

“Then what do ya want me to do?” Atsumu asks, desperate. “Omi. Omi, Omi, Omi!”

Sakusa stays quiet, staring up at Atsumu whose cheeks are now a waterfall of tears. Atsumu’s lips are wobbling and Sakusa realizes it is the first time he has seen the other man so honest of how he’s feeling.

Sakusa thinks, a bit hysterical, that the prophecy had been right. Stepping out of the palace had led to his demise. _But_ , he thinks, _would I have been content to live a hundred years more in isolation?_ _Would living until he is a hundred, safe and sound, better than all he has experienced in a short amount of time with Atsumu?_

Sakusa laughs, unhinged as he realizes no, it would not have been better. He is quite sure he would have lived in regret if he had chosen safety.

“I would like you to have tea with me once more,” Sakusa says, pausing to cough out blood, “if the opportunity presents itself.”

“Really? Tea?” Atsumu chokes out a teary laugh. “Omi, yer so weird.”

“In all our times together, you have provided me tea to warm myself. I hope, in a later chance,” Sakusa says, smiling up at him, “that it would be my turn to provide you the tea for warmth.”

“Don’t close yer eyes.”

“I don’t want to cause you sadness by making you do it yourself.”

Atsumu pulls him closer and bites back a sob as Sakusa squeezes his arm. He breathes in time with Sakusa’s heartbeats. Slowly, like a calming wave. Atsumu closes his eyes to hear the heartbeats better. He counts under his breath how many heartbeats he could hear. 

Atsumu counted to 26th before Sakusa’s heart stopped. Taking a deep breath, Atsumu opens his eyes. Sakusa, true to his word, had closed his eyes. A sob escapes Atsumu’s lips before he could stop it. The sob is followed by another and another his body is shaking from the force. He holds Sakusa tighter, closer, so only he could hear.

“I have seen you like this countless of times,” Fate says, “and though I know it is a punishment of my creation, it still pains me to see you this distraught.”

Atsumu looks up to see Fate looking at him, a few feet away. Snarling, Atsumu crawls backwards, holding Sakusa’s body close to him. 

Fate watches him move away, pained. “Atsumu, you know the truth now. Why do you still insist on protecting that man? He is the root of all this grief and suffering. Atsumu, you have to let him go to save yourself.”

“I love Omi,” Atsumu says desperately, “I love Omi. I love Omi, why can’t ya just accept that? Ya got what ya want; Omi’s dead now and he’ll disappear from existence. So please-” Atsumu sobs “-please don’t tell me I don’t love him when I do.”

“Atsumu,” Fate pleads.

“No,” Atsumu says firmly through his tears, “let me have this. At least let me have this memory.”

Fate sighs, watching Atsumu protectively hold Sakusa away from her. She looks away when she sees his body shake from the silent sobs. It feels too private, too invasive.

“Don’t erase him,” Atsumu says quietly before looking up at Fate, voice becoming harsher with each word. “Return him to me!”  
  


“Atsumu.” Fate’s face crumples in desperation. “I can’t- You know I can’t. There’s no stopping time’s course.”

“RETURN HIM TO ME!”

Fate avoids his stare. “Y-You know that is not possible- Atsumu, what are you doing?”

Atsumu had grabbed Time’s pocket watch, holding it up high as he fumes at Fate. “Omi destroyed Time but his pocket watch is still here. Everythin’ he made was gone. This pocket watch, it’s not just his eyes, isn’t it? It’s his true heart. Return Omi to me and I won’t destroy Time.”

“Atsumu,” Fate warns, slowly walking towards him. She stops when Atsumu flips the pocket watch open. “You know that will only result in more punishment for you. You will only add more agony and misery to your life.”

“You’ve taken everything from me,” Atsumu reminds her coldly. “There’s nothing more you can take from me. Bring him back to me and let us live in peace.”

“Bringing him back will only result in imbalance. There is no way to return him, Atsumu.”

Atsumu crumbles further to himself. Fate sighs. “Surrender, Atsumu. There is no way to escape this punishment. You will lose your memories of him and will not remember the pain you are feeling right now. The gods have gifted you this small mercy but will never allow you the peace you desire.”

“You stole all my time with him,” Atsumu mutters. “All my time with him, limited. IF I DON’T DESERVE TIME WITH HIM THEN NO ONE ELSE WILL!”

“Atsumu,” Fate cries out in horror, rushing to stop him “ATSUMU!”

The pocket watch shatters to a thousand pieces as Atsumu smashes it to the ground. Its pieces fly in several directions. Before the last piece touches the ground it suspends in air. A celestial circle forms around Atsumu and Sakusa, creating a dome isolating them. Fate is sent flying backwards, looking through her hands as Atsumu stands up with Sakusa in his arms. To her disappointment, there is no regret in his eyes.

“No, no, Atsumu-” Fate struggles against the wind that pushes her back “-you have to plead for forgiveness, Atsumu! I cannot save you if the gods have you in their jurisdiction! ATSUMU!”  
  


But Atsumu does not plead nor does he speak. He only looks up as the heavens open to take him to the gods’ council. Fate drops down to her knees. There is no more escape. The gods have total control over him now.

Fate watches, devastated, as Atsumu falls to the gods’ clutches. 

The gods do not tolerate sinners.

* * *

Greed stares at Wrath. "This is..."

"This is your sin," Wrath finishes. "This is your sin that lead to your judgment."

"Why? If you knew, why?"

Wrath turns to him. "What about you? You knew about my sin. Why did you keep it to yourself?"

Greed looks away. “I did not know how to approach you. I’ve know so much of you, too much. I know your childlike glee and your innocence but I have heard tales of your destruction due to wrath. I know you yet at the same time I do not. You must understand my hesitation.”

Wrath lifts a hand to cup Greed's face. He stares at him in contemplation. "My heart used to long for you."

Greed nods. "I as well."

"But I do not feel anything for you. Not now at least."

"I do not feel romantic affections for you," Greed agrees. "But only the thought of consuming you whole. I want to take everything from you: your emotions and your riches. Your joys and your sorrows. I do not think that is love."

"If the mortals are to be believed, no that is greed, your sin. I want to crush you and tear you apart, not to hold you lovingly. I do not want to cherish you but to break you."

"That is indeed your sin, Wrath. Then what is this? What are we?"

Wrath lowers his hand. "We are nothing to each other. We are not mortals to begin with after all. We are merely two beings who have crossed paths during our atonement."

"Then it means nothing? Our pasts?"

"It means nothing. You are not the man who gave me freedom and I am not the man who made you destroy Time. We are no one."

Greed nods in agreement. "True.” He looks away, hesitant. “Do you want me to go?"

Wrath stares at the half-finished cup and turns to watch the view once more. "No, you may stay."

"Pour me a cup?" Greed asks with a smile.

"Of course," Wrath says, "only if you pour me one as well."

The Sin of Greed and the Sin of Wrath watch the sunrise together with cups of tea heating their palms in the cold mountain. As the sunrise covers everything in its golden glow, they vanish along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if you read this far I hope you liked it (* ^ ω ^) If you've read the initial version of this I hope this version is somehow better lolol
> 
> Also if u wanna be TWT friends add me [@Dai_naning](https://twitter.com/dai_naning) 👉👈
> 
> If you have any questions you can ask !!


End file.
